They will pay
by Lady-Radec
Summary: !SPOILERS! Killzone: Related A story about Colonel Mael Radec's daughter and her journey for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

-I do not own Killzone or the characters, just Radec's daughter-

The army had risen, Scolar Visari was killed by a single shot. Made by a man unknown to me. His eyes were like fire as he shot the bullet into our ruler's head. How can he do that? Visari was unarmed and yet that man, that man killed him. My eyes caught hold of another man, while I watched in shock as our ruler fell to the ground. He seemed less aggressive as the other, his voice raised as he began to vault at Visari's killer.  
Captured ..alive? they must have wanted him alive, but why did he? My line of thought was cut then I watched them both head out of Visari's chamber. My hears picked up the sound of thunder, the entire army had came. We was going to push back the ISA.

My body emerged from the dark shadows, rushing towards our leader. His body layed limp on the ground. Tears began to roll down my eyes, but before I could scream out of control, mourning over Visari. My eyes caught site of something else, no someone else; my father. My body vaulted up from the knees and ran towards the body of my father.  
His mask on the side was blown, a shot to the head. "Father?" I began to shake his body, hoping he was still alive. Causing more tears to run down my cheek, but losing the feeling as it hit my mask. He was gone, there wasn't a single breathe left inside his lungs. My eyes made it's way down towards his hand, his gun still loaded and hot. "You killed yourself?..." My voice was shaky as I spoke towards my father's dead body. He knew a lot of secrets and shot himself in the head to keep the enemy from getting it.

My bare hands made it up towards his helmet, clicking buttons and turning slots. I finally removed his helmet,mask and goggles. His head was blooded from the shot wound. His eyes closed his mouth was too. Tears continued to run from my eyes, my arms wrapped around his body; it was still warm. My father was one of the most feared soldiers, he was made Colonel and personal guard to Visari. "I will make them pay for what they had to you and our leader" I had removed his body from the wall as I began to rock back and forth.

I am Isabella Radec, my father was Colonel Mael Radec. My mother on the other hand I knew nothing of, she died at my birth. I wear one of my father's own mask, that changes my voice into his. I lost my right eye during battle with the ISA, causing me to have a replaced made entirely from our very own goggles. Giving me the ability to see, during hard storms and darkness. The clothes that I wear are similar to every Helghast here, yet lighter and now stained with my father's blood.

I now stand at the entrance to Visari's palace, holding my father's pistol. "I vow to my mother and my father, that I will kill that man... I will destroy every bone in his body... I promise you my father" My head turned to face his blooded corps. "I will avenge your death... I do not know where I will find this ISA or his buddy that killed Visari, but I will hunt them down to the end of Helghan". In the moment of my rage I began to fire my father's pistol into the air. The airship blew my hazel locks as they past over. War had began, and it will end with our victory.

-end of part one... Although I dunno to make more -


	2. I am coming for you

I walked, and walked pulling my father's body by the arms across the battle fields. I was taking him to the place he loved the most, the Radec Academy. He had made it himself, and funded it well. Every soldier wanted to be him, and even fight along side him. I wish I had that opportunity before his death. My eyes were still swollen and red, due to the many tears I had shared. First my ruler was shot and then my own father. It was going to be a day that I will not forget for the life of me.

There I stood with my father's body deep underground at the door step of the Academy. I had stripped him of his armour, I didn't want him taking the war to heaven with him. He fought his battles and sadly they won over him. In my hand was his trusted knife, the only thing I could do was to mark his grave with it; I dug it deep into the soil, before my eyes turned and looked at his armour. It was calling me, singing my name in my father's voice.

Picking the heavy metal up I began to remove my own. I was in a safe spot, the ISA had moved out after hearing the thunder of our airships. After many faults and problem, there I stood dressed in my father's armour, his helmet in my hands. There on that day, my voice was no longer mine. My eyes saw what my father would have seen. My body carried his burden and my ambitions, they became his. I will remove all ISA scum from Helghan and resort peace once more. I was focused and ready as I placed his helmet over my head, I was no longer the daughter of the great Colonel, I became him.

"The ISA is on the move" I spoke into the earpiece. My voice had indeed became my father, it's deepness and the power that hurled from my words.

"Sir?! ... You are alive?!" I heard one of the soldiers shout in surprise. The word of my father's death must have made it way around Helghan.

"Of course... did you think I will let a scum of a ISA soldier send me to the doors of hell? Now pick me up infront of the academy, I have some unfinished business to do" I hurled my words into the ear piece. My eyes looked back down at the knife, marking my father's grave. The steel was calling me, it wanted to join the armour and be cradled in my hands as it did with my father's. As I reached for it's handle, I spoke soft words. Saying my good bye to his physic form and wishing his soul would watch over my own.

Within moments my transport had arrived, and I boarded the ship like my father. The Helghan soldier's bowed their heads and saluted me highly. Father's power never went un-noticed and standing aboard this transport ship, I could feel how much he had and how much respect he gained.

"I need to speak with Orlock" I ordered the men before me and they followed as I planned. Orlock was the next in line to take over from Visari and there in my mind I wish he had the same idea as he did.

-That's all I have, I have hit a slight block and will try and write a third chapter some time soon.~ -


	3. Let it begin

**- I can't believe everyone wants me to carry on with this! I am in shock. Thank you so much for the kind reviews, and the follows. I will try my best to keep it up and try to write more often. Sorry for keeping you wait for this third chapter.. It really has came as a shock that people actually enjoy reading this and wants to know what happens! 3 **

**I am a little rusty.. I kinda don't remember buildings and such or places u -**

The transport ship began to take off, I almost lost my balance as it swayed back and forth. It was hard to keep up my father statue, and acting the way he would. I had placed my hands behind my back, resting them together as if I was above everyone upon this ship. But that was not true, I am just a simple civilian that they were protecting. Yet here I stand, on their side of the battle. Protecting those that were...no, are me. The women weren't allowed to fight, they had to stay safe and look after the children. And here I am standing on a transport ship, heading to see Orlock. My heart began to beat in my chest, thumping against my rib cage. I could not think straight, beginning to have second thoughts about all this. My knees wanted to collapse, I wanted to sit in the corner and cry. I had witness two deaths, two very important men. I hadn't mourned for long, I was sucked into the depths of revenge without a second thought. I wanted to jump, leave and hide. But inside me, in my soul I could feel my father there. He would not run from this, he would chase it to the end of Helghan and take it to hell with him. I had to make him proud of me, I just had too.

Finally snapping out of my thoughts, my body remained standing in my father position. I was surprised that it didn't fall under the weight of fear. I had managed to get my bearings, while my feet walked on their own out of the transport vehicle. My eyes came across a figure, dressed highly in a suit. I had not noticed whom he was until I came to stare at his hair. Silver-blonde, it was none other than Chairman Jorhan Stahl. He was a man that would always be at my father's side. Handing him his newly made weapons to destroy the ISA. I had seen him a few times while I was young, about five or six. Where my father would show me his plans, and as always on the other side of the table would be, Stahl smiling at me. He looked so different back then. His hair was not as light as it was today, he almost looked handsome. Under this mask, my lips curled at the ends, raising my cheeks. I was so happy to see him, and that he was safe.

"Colonel, glad to see that you are still alive" He spoke, towards me. It had knocked me for six, I actually forgot who I was. My lips parted, but nothing came out, not even a flush of air. But like in a flash, my body took over. Answering him, just like my father.

"You think the ISA can pin me down?... " I wanted to lower my head at the next sentence but I remained erect as I spoke. "I could not make it back to Visari in time, the ISA over powered him and took his life. I managed to kill most of the scum that stood on guard, but his killers were long gone before I got there" Such dishonourable words, I wanted to hide so badly. My father would have killed himself for failing in protecting Visari, or punish himself. Even if my head wanted to lower, only my eyes did. But when I returned to face Stahl, his eyes were on me like a hawk. My heart began to beat fast once again. Was he on to me? did he suspect something? fear had hit me once again, freezing me in my spot.

"I see.. come, we best find Orlock" Stahl's voice sliced through me like butter. He was on to me, did he think I was ISA? I managed to move my feet to walk side by side with him. His head faced forward, not even turning to look at me. Then the dagger hit, once he turned a corner of the building. My eyes slyly turned to look behind, it was just me and him. The guards had left us, I was now alone with Stahl as he slid on his heels to face me. "Take off the mask... " His voice was low, and threatening. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, so I just followed his orders and removed my father's mask.


End file.
